Finding Love Everywhere But Only Wanting Your Love
by earlschibiangel
Summary: "I think you are being stupid, but I can't force you." He wanted to teach her a lesson by walking away and making her do this on her own, but the tall male couldn't do that to the one who had never left his side. Sure, his Sam was gone, but she hadn't left willingly. She had been killed. "I won't let you do this alone though."
1. Chapter 1

Sam struggled with the weight in her hand, though the object was so small that she wasn't really having a problem holding it. No, it was the weight of what it meant that tugged her to the ground as she leaned back against the wall before sliding to the black carpeted floor. The small cream object was the size of a small pen, but the information on the little screen made her stomach drop and her heart stop. It wasn't what she had been hoping for, not that the result wasn't a pleasant one, but how would she tell _him_?

"What's that look about?" Sam jumped, her hands tightening around the small object as she looked over her shoulder. The man standing there cocked a brow at her, his green eyes questioning.

"Dan, I wasn't expecting a visit from you," she stated, her hands shifting to hide the small test. "What look?" Before she could blink he was behind her, his hand phasing through her clenched fingers to grab the small object. He pulled it out and the look on his face was priceless as his brows shot up to his hairline.

"But it seems that you are expecting someone," he stated with a look, one that she knew all too well. He was wondering if it was _his_ and she wasn't sure what to say since she didn't know if admitting it would cause her more grief or if the man before her would crush a certain man. "Is it his?" Sam nodded slowly. "Do I want to know how this happened?" he questioned rubbing the bridge of his nose. Before she could answer he held up his hand to silence her.

"It just happened, but I never expected this!" He could hear the desperation in her voice and see the fear in her amethyst eyes. It was a good thing that the Goth was old enough that she didn't have to answer to her parents because he could only imagine what they would have her do in this situation or what they would do.

"I supposed you haven't told the brat, have you?" She shook her head. "And this happened how long ago?" She gave him a response, his brows coming down in clear agitation. "And you're now just taking the test?" He hadn't known too much about the test before becoming who he was now, but in the spare time he had he had read a lot of books. Not much to do when you had taken down most of the town.

"I didn't really notice," she whispered. "With all that had been going on and the fact that I was on the pill, it never occurred to me." Dan's eyes almost fell out of his head and if it wasn't such a serious time the Goth before him would have cracked a smile, but she knew that he would blast her if she did. "I stopped the pill a month ago only because of the sudden cramping and nausea that I was feeling."

"Well, now you need to talk to him," Dan pointed out. Sam turned a little white at that. She had been planning on it when she had bought the test like a month ago, but she found out something that had changed that.

"He's getting married," she stated, her eyes downcast as she relayed the rest of it. "He's marrying Valerie and well, seeing as he is happy I would hate for her reaction to be leaving him at the alter because when she finds out she's going to be livid." The older male knew that the raven haired beauty wasn't scared of the other woman, hell, she had put the dark skinned female in her place several times and yet, he knew she would never hurt Danny. He meant too much to her and if that meant keeping her secret she would do it.

"That doesn't mean he shouldn't find out that he's a father." The Goth had hoped that he would be on her side, but she was beginning to think that he was going to be her Jiminy Cricket and bother her until she did the right thing. She knew he was right and that she needed to tell Danny, but how did one tell a guy who was engaged that he was going to be a father to his best friend's baby? "We can tell him together if you like." She blinked, looking at the tall man before her as he transformed, his eyes noticing the look she was giving him. "I wasn't planning on going like that because he would shoot me on sight."

"I don't know, Dan. I don't think I'm ready to talk to him about this, maybe after I get some courage."

"So, is that going to be _after _the baby is born or before he's old enough to look for his father?" Sam's eyes narrowed at her partner. "You know that you won't do it unless I push you so why not just tell him now?" She shook her head.

"I think as the mother I have the right to make that choice," was her response. He wanted to shake her because she was being extremely stubborn and this time it was over something _truly_ important.

"I think you are being stupid, but I can't force you." He wanted to teach her a lesson by walking away and making her do this on her own, but the tall male couldn't do that to the one who had _never_ left his side. Sure, his Sam was gone, but she hadn't left willingly. She had been killed. "I won't let you do this alone though." She looked at him in shock. She hadn't been expecting that.

"That's really nice, Dan, but will Clockwork allow that?" He shrugged. "You're going to talk to him, aren't you?" He nodded and changing back to his ghost form he disappeared leaving the raven haired woman in wonder. Who would have ever thought that the man that wanted to kill her several years would be one of her closest friends? Was it because they were so much a like or just because they had been friends before? Sitting down she wondered what she was going to do because as much as she hated to admit it she needed to tell Danny.


	2. Chapter 2

**DanPhantom1**, thanks for reading it. :)

**ShadowDragon357**, technically there are other reasons to be on the pill and not because you are sexually active. And thanks. I can see him in my head like that for this story.

**missafrolatina, ***giggles*

**SuperGeorgia & DannySamLover20, **thanks for adding to your alerts.

* * *

The next few days weren't the best time for the Goth. She was so violently sick in the morning and most of the time she wanted to sleep, like her body needed more than eight hours of sleep. At that moment she was laying on her side, the blankets pulled high over her head while Dan was entering the room with a tray. He had seen how bad it had just suddenly become for the Goth and although he felt bad for her he knew that it was normal, well, considering what Jazz had told him when he had begun asking questions during the flour babies incident. At first it had been mostly complaints about how the child caused so much issues with his life and then when Jazz had given... Well, let's just say that he would never ask what his sister meant ever again. Shuddering he sat the tray on the bedside table before sitting next to his best friend. He still wanted to know what was going on with her and Danny.

How could the halfa had gotten her pregnant while being engaged with Valerie, the one that would never be right for him no matter how many times they had gotten together? Sam had kept him up to date since they had started talking a few years back. He was sure that Danny wasn't aware of their conversations, but Sam had told him that if the halfa found out he would never let her talk to him again. She didn't want to stop talking to someone she had come to love.

"So, I want to know about how this came to be since neither of you come off as being ones to steal or cheat on your partners..." he faded off as she pulled the covers back. "Were you drunk?" She shook her head. No, they hadn't been drunk, though she had been intoxicated with the halfa's gentleness and touches. She could feel her face growing redder by the moment.

"No, and he wasn't with Valerie at that moment. If anything they had been broken up for months when we did that," she stated, her stomach choosing that moment to roll over. Dan watched as her face grew green and without a word he took her in his arms and to the toilet where she slammed the lid up. It took a moment for her to empty the nothingness that was in her bowels, but when she was done Dan handed her some water. Taking it she guzzled it, the cold liquid hitting her sour stomach and helping ease some of the pain. "Thanks." Her head felt like it was going to explode, her temples aching.

He handed her a wet rag and after she cleaned her face, cooling down her flushed cheeks she was assisted back to her bed before the man at her side pushed for more on the situation.

"Well, after Valerie dumped him, something about not working out because of her own tastes or preferences." She sighed. She had remembered how sad the halfa had been, but he had lightened up a week later, as if the whole thing had never happened. She had been proud of him, after all they had been together for over a year on and off again. The real bad stuff had happened after he had revealed his identity. It was as if he had become a different person, or like people believed him to be a different person. She hadn't seen a change because she had already witnessed his change. Danny had become better over the years since his becoming the Phantom. He had become more mature, his attitude becoming more mellow and courageous. Danny used to be so dependent on other peoples' opinions that he had never tried to walk his own path, unlike her. She hadn't cared for anyone's opinion in a long while.

"So, she didn't like him being a ghost, did she?" That was what Sam figured it boiled down to, and that although the other girl had been right by claiming that it was her issue she had also been saying that Danny would never be the one since he was something she hated. Sighing she nodded. "I don't see what he sees in her..." The look he received shut him up. "I wasn't the one that dated her! I never even gave her a second look!"

"Whatever," came the sordid response.

"Hey, I know what that means!" She sighed, even though she could feel a smirk twitching at the corner of her lips. It was funny, but Dan had begun using the computer when he was over. Sure, he didn't have an account or anything, but he liked to read her posts and listen to her. Something her Danny hadn't done in a while. Sighing for the hundredth time she continued with her story. It was pretty basic. They had started hanging out more as they had years before only to find that they had deeper feelings, well, she had thought he did. He hadn't talked about Valerie and Sam hadn't brought it up. He had asked about her previous relationship with a guy named Garth, only to learn that the man hadn't been what the Goth had been looking for. "I remember him."

"I'm sure he remembers you too, in his nightmares." Dan chuckled. Sam hadn't told Danny how the man had been a user, in more ways than one, and had been stealing from her as well as using her for her position. She had thrown him out only to find him in her bed one night days later. Lucky for her Dan had been on his way over, finding the man just as Sam found him. "I still can see the look on his face. I doubt he will be doing any kind of narcotics for a while."

"Or be using another female for material things either," the halfa stated. Sam smiled, but she still was sad. Up until that point she had had rotten luck find a good guy to replace her feelings for Danny, the ones that she had thought just a baby crush. "Sam, I know what you're thinking and you really just seem to draw the wrong kind of man into your life only because you radiat such powerful emotions. There have been good guys in your life too." He pointed to himself. "You have me, and Danny as well as Tucker."

"Yeah, but none of you are going to end up as the love of my life," she said closing her eyes. No, she would be a single mother to a halfa child while the father would marry another woman. It was her life it seemed to lose those she held close. It made her wonder for how long would she have Dan and what would happen to her child?

"I could try," came his unexpected response. She looked up at him, his own face reflecting his own surprise. "Did I say that?" She nodded. "Well, I may not be the love of your life, but I do love you."

"Dan, you loved the Sam in your time and I could never replace her." He knew that and she knew that but who was to say that they couldn't both help the other heal. Sam needed love and the one that she wanted would never feel that for her while he lost his love to an unfortunate accident. "I, um, guess it wouldn't hurt to try." Was it something that would work? Neither would know until they tried. Dan looked as awkward as she felt, the pair of them looking rather lost on what they should do. Sam had plenty of boyfriends, but Dan, he had hardly begun to date before becoming the man he was. She would take the next step for him. Standing up she put her arms around him, her feet going on tiptoe to reach him, her lips touching his hesitantly. He seemed rather shocked at the suddenness of it, but moments into it he relaxed, taking over the kiss in his own way.

* * *

Hours had passed since the kiss, Sam passed out in bed while Dan stood out on the balcony. He had shocked himself with those words, but at that moment all he could think about was the fact that he and Sam were alike in that moment. She had no one to hold her close and give her the affection she needed and he had lost his chance forever. Even if they didn't make it to being a real couple, he knew he could give her what she needed and she could give him the chance he missed out on. They both would win from this, but the real question at the end was how Danny would react when he found out about his unborn child and when Sam was going to tell him?

He knew at that moment that she was too far pained to tell him so it wouldn't be soon. He too wondered what the halfa would when he found out. Would he want Sam back just because of the child or would he walk away? Would Sam take him back because of this? No, he severely doubted that since the Goth had never been one to do something for someone else. She would want real emotion and at this point the halfa couldn't do that for her.

Suddenly he noticed that in the distance Valerie and Danny were battling Skulker, the mechanical ghost taking shots at the couple before him. Danny wasn't having too much trouble with the ghost, no, it seemed that he was having more trouble with his fiancee. The female in question was fighting with Skulker, but not allowing the halfa to assist her.

"What is going on?" he muttered. _This I need to see._


	3. Chapter 3

**SuperGeorgia,** *giggles* Yes, there is a first time and yes, GO DAN!

**DanPhantom1, **it is here and thanks.

* * *

Dan moved closer to the fray, his red eyes trained on the couple that were trying to take down the mechanical ghost. It seemed that Skulker was just as thrown about her battling him while the halfa found no way in.

"Is that how this is going to play out?!" the silver bodied ghost taunted. "Your _little_ woman is going to hand me my ass and yours?!" He was laughing now as he flew back from the red suited vixen. The woman in question narrowed her gaze at the ghost that mocked her.

"I am not his _little _woman! I am a fighter and can do just fine without his help!" She threw out a blast, the fireball hitting him smack in the chest, knocking the ghost back as the ball opened to release a net. As the net contained the annoying hunter Danny glared at his partner. He couldn't figure it out. Why was she being this way?! She was quick to grab the thermos out of his hand before sucking the netted ghost into it. Throwing it at him she headed out. Was this how a fiancee was supposed to act? Now the halfa was confused.

"Valerie!" he called out as he followed the ghost fighter. "What in the hell is wrong?!" The red suited female appeared to think about continuing, ignoring the halfa that was close on her tail before stopping. She turned to him, her hands falling on her hips. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," she stated with a huff. "I just don't need your help to take down a wimp like Skulker!" There was a grumbled from the thermos, but with a shake of said object he was quiet. "I don't know why you seem to think that you have to be a ghost to stop the ghosts when I, a human, can do it with technology." The halfa before made a sound of surprise, the look on his face one of confusion.

"I thought you were fine with me being part ghost?" He didn't understand. She had found out like everyone else and had seemed fine with his halfa form. In fact she had been the one to instigate the continuance of their relationship. "You said that you were happy with who I am!" Valerie had the good grace to look ashamed, though Dan wasn't sure if she was being real or not.

"I thought I was, but Danny, I can't imagine what our kids would be like! How many issues I could have when pregnant with them!" The halfa's eyebrows went up. He hadn't even thought of all that! Could his children inherit this and if so what issues would they have as infants that he hadn't experienced? He had been a teenager, past the age of having no real control over what happened. Infants and toddlers had to have constant supervision!

"I hadn't thought of that, but..." he faded looking torn. "What do you have me to do?" Dan's red eyes narrowed. This couldn't be good. She stated what she wanted of him, the only possible way that would work. Or so she believed. "I-I don-"

"You love me, right?" He looked at her, the woman that had known his secret and hadn't wanted him for it. Had wanted his human half unlike Paulina who had just wanted him for the attention being with him would bring her. Valerie was the only girl that had seen his human side even when he was in his Phantom form, though she was asking him to get rid of the other half of him. "You could be like me, with the gadgets to get the job done. You would still be a hero." When he still looked unsure she continued. "You can still protect your home."

"I guess... Though, we could just close the portal," he stated. Valerie shook her head, pointing out that there were natural portals so that wouldn't solve the problem. "Okay, I will do it for you." The older halfa just watched in shock as Danny gave his partner a kiss, their lips meshing together before the red clad woman rushed of, claims of having plans with her father. Danny nodded, but long after she was gone he just floated there. He was lost and Dan could tell. Danny took off suddenly and Dan was left there alone. He wanted to go back to Sam, but at the same time he wanted to find out more about Valerie, a girl he had known only shortly before his separation. Vlad had known her well, had been supplying her for a while in attempts to take him down.

He had been sure that she had realized the sick truth about Vlad and had been fine with Danny's ghost half, but now it seemed it was bugging her, but to ask the halfa to destroy who he was? That was a little off. He decided to follow the ghost fighter, his eyes narrowing at her in the distance.

* * *

Sam sighed. She had woken up long after Dan had left and was finding that she was still thinking about that kiss. In fact she had dreamed about that kiss and all that it could entail. She was going to be a single mother, but Dan was offering her an alternative. They could be together, well, until he had to go back. She knew that he couldn't stay with her forever... right? That was the rule...

_When had any of them followed the rules?_ Danny hadn't really followed many rules and she _hated_ rules while Dan, Dan didn't follow any rule. He wasn't supposed to exist outside of his time, but his timeline was gone and he was still here! Could he survive in their world or was he doomed since Danny was him? Then it hit her! She could go to the Ghost Zone. Technically Dan was part of the Ghost world, a place that didn't really have rules! She and Dan could stay together that way without interfering in the timeline! That made sense didn't it?! Now, she had to talk to him about it. He seemed happy to be with her and he made her happy. That would build into something more for them!

Smiling she laid back in the bed, her mind full of happiness and at the same time she wondered about Danny. He would be so pissed off about this... he would be hurt by her choice, but who said that she couldn't make herself happy? She was entitled to her own happiness right? Closing her eyes she willed her dreams to come back, a soft smile lifting her lips.

* * *

Dan moved closer to the building he had seen Valerie go into. Phasing through he followed her as she entered an elevator, his red eyes watching the lights as she went up. He didn't dare get in the elevator with her because he knew she would feel it, would know he was there. That would ruin his stealth. Shaking his head he looked back up to see that it had stopped. Phasing through the floors he headed up, intent to catch her before she disappeared into a room before he could see her.

He found himself almost eye to eye with her as she entered a room to his right. Sighing he phased through the room to the left and outside where he could watch with a wall between them. He knew that she was up to something. He remembered her from before the death of his loved ones and knew that her father had run into issues because of the ghost dog, so he knew she didn't really live here, not on her own means anyway. With Vlad gone into space there was only one other way. Someone else was paying for this!

Looking in the window he found himself looking at the ghost hunter in her normal clothing, but there was a dark aura around her, the shadows seeming to close around her like some outfit. Blinking he watched as the shadow began to move.

_What the fuck?! _He continued to watch as the shadow began to take form before her.

"All is going according to plan," Valerie stated. The shadow chuckled, it's eyes narrowing in pleasure at her words. "He will give up his ghost half. All we need to do now is wait." The shadow chuckled, but didn't do much more because at that moment it looked at the window, Dan freaking for only a second before remembering that he was invisible. That didn't stop him from dashing off. He had enough information, but who did he tell?! Clockwork was sure to already know what was going on and Danny would _never _believe him!

_I could tell Sam, but she already has so much on her plate... Not good._ Damn, he would just have to watch and see that the halfa didn't do what this bitch wanted him to do! Why was he listening to her anyway?! Why didn't he get with Sam?! Too many questions! How could he not see the love that the Goth was handing him, the heart that she had given him!? Dan didn't understand the other male. He loved Sam and unfortunately had realized too late, but Danny had so much time and had chosen a woman who didn't want him for himself!

The older male wanted to bang his head on a wall, but that would have to wait. He needed to get back to Sam. She needed him and the halfa would have to realize this on his own, though Dan was going to make the Goth see that she needed to tell the halfa of his spawn, the child that was growing in the Gothic woman's womb.


	4. Chapter 4

**SuperGeorgia,** yes, but Danny is still pretty clueless while Dan knows what life is like without Sam. *giggles* I wanted to do the same thing and I wrote the story!

**ShadowDragon357, **It's more like Danny was dating Valerie first, but I will reveal more as the story goes along.

* * *

Days later found Dan and Sam walking together down the street, the Goth smiling as Dan looked around him. He was worried that the shadow that the ghost fighter had been talking to could show up at any point and put the Goth in danger. He wasn't willing to take that chance and at the same time he was warring within himself to tell her what he knew. Looking down at her he found a smile twisting on his lips. She was so happy that he couldn't bring himself to change that.

"So, where are we going?" she inquired as they turned another corner. He grinned even more. "You're still not going to tell me?" Shook his head at her as something flitted over them. He stopped, his hands pulling the Goth close as he looked overhead where Valerie appeared two seconds later. She stopped and looked closely at him, her eyes unseen under the mask, but the former Fenton could feel the heat of her gaze. He could tell that she was trying to figure him out, but as he was in his human form it was probably throwing her off. In that moment she shook her head and took off leaving the couple standing there in confusion. "Dan, what's going on?"

"Nothing," was his response, his voice husky and she could hear the fear in it. He was afraid of something, but what? Was it because she was pregnant or was there something more that she wasn't aware of? Before she could answer Danny flew by. She sighed as he didn't even blink. They had been so close at one point, but now it was like they didn't know each other.

"I want to know what happened," the dark haired man at her side stated as he pulled her into a hug. "I want to know what happened between you and him." She blinked. Dan had been so cold, but since he had been released from the thermos along with the time they had spent together it seemed that he was reverting to how he had once been. He had been Danny at one time and Vlad, the two emotions, two people, combining to a very complex and caring man. She nodded against his chest, muttering something against his shirt. "Okay." Taking her hand he headed for their destination, the perfect place to talk.

* * *

Danny flew after Valerie, the ghost fighter moving quickly after another ghost, her attitude not much better than before, but he knew why. He had yet to give her an answer to when he would destroy his other half. He wasn't fully aware of when he would do it either. It was a big part of him and from what he remembered of his times without his ghost half he could remember the feelings he had experienced. Sure, sometimes it had been great, not having those responsibilities that had stopped him from having a social life, from keeping up his grades...but at the same time he had felt more confident in his role.

It had taken some time, but he had grown to like the power of saving, of doing something to change the world. He hadn't really thought of himself as anyone before that, even with Sam and Tucker as friends. He hadn't done anything worthwhile, but when he had become Danny Phantom he had found a part of himself that he had never known he could have been. Tucker hadn't been as so positive, saying that the ghost half wasn't really him, but Sam, his girl friend, had been super supportive. She had pointed out that if the portal was a gap to connect the worlds then Danny's ghost half was his dead half. There had been a high chance that part of him had died. He had smiled at her attempt, the words making him feel better.

"What are you doing here?!" Valerie screamed at him, bringing him from his daze. Blinking he found himself looking into the visor of his fiancee. "I told you that I don't need your help defeating low class ghosts, Danny!" He blinked again at the hostility in her voice. He couldn't understand why she was so resistant to his help. "I want you to go!" She turned from him and began to take on the Box Ghost, his demise quick as Danny watched. She didn't look at him as she contained the annoying apparition.

"What is wrong?" he questioned, his temper igniting at her ugly attitude. "You just seem to be getting angrier and angrier with me!" She blinked at that, her eyes flashing under the visor, but he couldn't see it, the darkness of her glass keeping his eyes from the mystery.

"Oh, sorry, Danny," she muttered, holding her head. "Just not feeling like myself lately." Now Danny was thrown for another loop, her sudden mood swings something he wasn't used to. Sam had been like that, but only during...

"It's okay," he muttered turning a slight red. He would mention that she might be PMSing, but he knew that like Sam she might blow back up at him. When a woman was in that time it was best to leave her be...avoid setting her off at any cost. "You want to get something to eat?" She nodded as he reached out to take her hand.

* * *

Sam smiled as she looked around her, the room dark with little candles flickering at each table. Before them was a stage with a single microphone just a foot from the edge of the stage. Several people sat in that small room, all of them wearing dark clothing and none of them smiling as they watched another person walk on stage. Finding a table far from the stage wasn't hard and they were lucky no one wanted to sit that far back, the darkness even more since they were away from the spotlight that lit up the person talking.

"You like?" he questioned. She nodded, her eyes falling on him. "I found out that the Skulk and Lurk had burned down last year and thought I would look for a new place." He smiled at her. "I was lucky to find this place so close to where the other one had been."

"Yes, I was there when it burned down," she whispered. "It was Skulker who did it." Dan's brow rose in question and she gave a brief summary of the events. "Danny felt really bad about it even though it wasn't his fault. It happens sometimes." The older male reached out for her hand, his cold fingers clasping her warm ones.

"Can we talk about what's going on with you and him?" Sam sighed, her lips becoming a straight line as she remembered the last several months.

"Well, he was dating Valerie, after the whole disatroid thing, but they had a fight about a year ago, the ghost fighter dumping him... I think." Looking past him he could tell she was trying to hold back the feelings, the anger, the frustration...everything she was feeling at that moment. "It took a long time to get him back to where he needed to be and one night he came over, still feeling poorly about the let down. I did what he's always done for me. I told him how much of a good person he was and that Valerie was missing out on all that because of her own stupidity." Her cheeks turned red at that memory, a small smile softening the look on her face. "The next few weeks were a little weird, especially when Danny started hanging around again, you know, since he wasn't dating her." She looked down at their hands, where Dan was still clutching hers. "Then she came to him, apologizing for being so stupid. I was right there when she did it." A little tear escaped. "He took her back even after he told me how she had tried to push him about his ghost half. How mad it had made him that she still couldn't accept the fact that he was a good ghost. That not all ghosts were bad."

"Sam," he said softly, drawing her attention to him. "He's stupid. You are far better than that ghost bitch could ever hope to be." Sam smiled at him, her eyes shining, but he knew that her smile wasn't as bright as it had once been. No, she was pleased, but she wasn't happy. He had wanted to tell her what he knew, but after what she had just said that probably would have set her off and he wasn't sure which way it would have set her. "Are you hungry?" The raven haired woman nodded as he waved down a waitress. While he ordered Sam looked over at the person talking, the person expressing themselves.

"My world is dark when you aren't here.." the small woman said, her dark brown hair shifting around her shoulders. "But the light is too bright so shouldn't I revel in that?!" Her voice had gotten higher, but not high enough to bother anyone. "I feel myself screaming, but I can't hear the words."

Sam could understand that. She felt like the darkness was crowding her toward the light, but even while she felt lost she knew that with Dan at her side at least life wasn't too bad. Turning back to her dinner companion she found a smile lifting her lavender lips. Dan was a good guy and he cared, well, more than cared since he was in love with her... or at least a Sam in one of the timelines... That could still work right?

"Dan, can I ask something of you?" The raven haired male nodded, but she could see that question in his eyes. It was the way she had asked it and now he probably thought something bad was about to happen. "Can you survive in this world?" He breathed out slowly and shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I mean I have never thought about it."

"Could we live together in the Ghost Zone?" Dan felt his heart pause, the sound gone for moments as blood was rushing to his head. Sam wanted to be with _him?_ How did he answer that?


	5. Chapter 5

**ShadowDragon357, **hmmm...are you sure she's pregnant and what makes you think that Danny would be mad about that? For all you know he could be like "okay, go live with my worst enem-" *laughs* I can't tell a lie because we all know that anything to do with Dan would never make Danny happy.

**SuperGeorgia,** well, first off she's pregnant with Danny's child and feeling like a impediment to his relationship and here is a guy that seems to care for her and would be willing to help with said child... You do the math. *smiles*

**DannySamLover20,** thanks.

**korikoi, Inuyuke, & Princesa Blanca**, thanks for adding the story to your alerts.

* * *

A few days later Dan walked with Sam, the pair holding hands. He hadn't given her an answer that day. His mind had gone blank and his mouth had gone dry. Thankfully she had seen his shock and smiling had told him that he need not answer yet. Sam was like that. She could see things that others failed to notice and when she saw that she had obviously thrown him she figured that he needed time to figure it out. Pulling the door open for her, the large male stepped back to allow Sam in. She had begun to show, but not unless you were viewing her naked. With her black t-shirt, the comfortable jeans that were green, one could barely tell, but he knew she was pregnant.

He loved that she wanted to be with him, but at the same time he knew that she was in love with his younger half and that chafed at his ego. He was a man after all and the woman you wanted wanting another man was something that would bother a real man. He wanted her to be his, knew it was wrong since this wasn't his timeline, but still that didn't stop the yearning he felt for her. Following her in he took her hand again and walked to the counter, the small Goth already ready to order.

"What do you want, Dan?" she questioned pulling out a small black card. He looked at the menu, something that hadn't changed since he had been younger, but then again this was still that time. Telling the cashier what he wanted he waited for Sam to order and pay before they both headed for a table to wait. As soon as they were seated a pair of ghost hunters entered the eatery, one pair of blue eyes falling on Sam and Dan, the pair oblivious as Dan leaned close to the Goth, his decision made.

"Sam, we need to talk about what you asked me a few days ago," he started, his voice low and Danny quickly made a beeline for them, or at least attempted to as Valerie grabbed onto his arm with a glare. He looked into her teal eyes and could see the anger that boiled on the surface and yet when he looked back at Sam, the small woman glowing with happiness he found that he didn't care what his fiancee wanted. Was that a bad thing? Did that mean he didn't love her?

He found his answer when Sam let out a slight squeal, her mouth dropping open even as a smile curled her lips. The man before her smiled back and then he began to talk some more, her eyes growing wider as he seemed to explain something important. The look on her face only changed a little, but it seemed that whatever he was saying was crucial to whatever had made her happy.

"I want to be with you, but you have to clear the air before we leave. I don't care if you do it in person or in a letter, but you need to let him know _everything_." Sam didn't know what to say. She was shocked that he would tell her such good news, but with an ultimatum to it. He wanted her, she could tell by the look in his eyes and yet he wanted her to do something she had been hoping to put off or not do at all.

"Okay," she agreed just as said person approached their table, both pairs of eyes looking at the halfa in shock and then Dan looked at her, his eyes saying _now's your chance._ She opened her mouth to spit something at him and then she looked at Danny, the halfa's blue eyes full of something, an emotion that she couldn't decipher. Her mind just couldn't process what to tell him. How do you tell a guy that is about to get married that he fathered a child during a time that he wasn't dating the love of his life?!

"Sam, we haven't talked that much lately," the halfa stated, his eyes falling on Dan, the ice blue orbs cold as he checked the other man out. The older male just blinked, his eyes narrowing as he realized that Danny was trying to pull the Goth back to him when he had his fiancee just feet away and counting. She was coming over.

"And we _need_ to talk," she whispered, her eyes falling on her hands that were now clutched over hers. She loved them both, and while Danny seemed to be upset with the fact that Dan was sitting across from her. He didn't know that, she was sure, but she was sure it had to do with the fact that she was on a date. "We can ta-" She was cut off as Valerie, teal eyes flashing, pulled Danny toward her.

"Just what do you think you are pulling?!" she practically shrieked. Danny threw her a look, his ice blue eyes flashing before resting on Valerie. He opened his mouth to say something and Dan chose that moment to open his own.

"What the hell is going on here?" he hissed, his voice husky. He was suddenly feeling rather overwhelmed with all the drama floating around him. He couldn't believe that he was the only one there that knew what the dark skinned female was up to and all Danny could think about was interfering in the relationship that Sam was enjoying! Looking at her he could see that she too was shocked...overwhelmed and she was looking rather pale. It was looking like she really needed to get out.

"Sam?" he questioned, his hand coming out for hers. She looked to him and the look in her amethyst eyes made his heart hurt. She was so lost, her own hormones making her even more unsure of her decisions...her emotions taking a pounding. She finally grasped his hand, but as she did she turned to the pair glaring at each other.

"Valerie, Danny," she stated, her voice solid, stern...strong as she waited for the pair. "We _all_ need to talk." The older halfa was startled by her words, her invitation to the ghost fighter who wanted nothing more than for Sam to disappear. When it looked like the pair was too involved in their fight Sam said their names louder, her voice rising to a point that it caused heads to turn, more than the two in front of her. Flushing she she repeated herself.

"Her too?" Danny managed to spit out. Sam nodded.

"It will affect her as well, since you are getting married." Valerie looked at the woman before her as if she had two heads. "We can talk tonight as I would love to clear the air." The halfa nodded, still stupefied while his fiancee just smiled, as if she knew something. Dan's ice blue eyes narrowed in suspicion. Was this monster aware of the Gothic woman's condition? That wasn't good. Giving Sam a small tug he led her to the door. He had to tell her tonight what he knew of Valerie's secret.


End file.
